Dark Death In the Distant Deserts Sands
by royaldigitalknight
Summary: AU. Three soldiers survive a helicopter crash in the Iraq desert and are rescue about a little over a week later completely changed. This is the true story of what happen to them. Contains OC.
1. Intro: After the Sands

Dark Death In the Distant Desserts Sands.

**Voice: **Tape 1. _(date withheld for safety reasons)_. My neighbor and friend called me earlier this morning. He says that he has something important to tell me, that it concerns him and his two roommates. I wonder what is so important that he asked me to clear my schedule for the day.

_(A private library with a large wooden desk. A man is sitting at desk. The man is in his mid twenties, has blond hair and two thick eyebrows. An old tape recorder sits on the top of the desk. The man appears to be waiting for someone.)_

_(Sounds of a door opening shortly, followed by the sound of the same door closing.) _

_(Sound of someone shifting in their seat.)_

**Man that appears to be in his mid twenties:** Dude, no need to get up on my account.

_(Sounds of someone shifting again in their seat.)_

**Man that appears to be in his mid twenties: **Is that thing even working yet alone even on? Talk about old school.

**Man at desk: **Yes you yank! Besides track tapes are harder to lose, distort, or destroy than that of computer data. Besides I have always felt that this is more professional that using the recorder on my laptop or phone.

**Man that appears to be in his mid twenties: **Calm down, man. I just don't want to have to repeat what I'm about to tell you. That is all. (_voice gets serious) _It is hard enough to recall all of the events that led me...us to where we are today, but I will try my best to my abilities.

_(Pause in tape)_

**Man that appears to be in his mid twenties: **How long have we know each other Arthur?

**Arthur: **About three years. Not very long I have to say.

**Man that appears to be in his mid twenties: **Have you notice anything odd about me?

**Arthur: **Besides that one of your roommates is a German that joined the US military and the other can't keep her back story straight, well I...

(_Sound of a chair being pulled across room, followed by the sound of someone sitting down)_

**Man that appears to be in his mid twenties: ** So you have noticed. I'm not surprise, for you are a very smart person Arthur.

**Arthur: **Why thank you.

**Man that appears to be in his mid twenties: **That's why we chose you after much discussion. We knew that you'll make the right choice after I have finished our tale. So where should I start?

**Arthur: **Where ever you feel comfortable, Alfred.

**Alfred: **You know that the three of us served in the US army and that we were deployed in Iraq.

**Arthur: **Yes.

**Alfred: **And that is where our story begins...

XxX

_**Author's note: This part is supposed to be like a script, because I want this to seem like a recording being played. The rest of the story will continue like a normal story except when Arthur and Alfred are talking to each other. When the two are talking the story will return to this format again. Hopefully this doesn't confuse anyone.**_


	2. Ch1: Into the Sands

Dark Death in the Distant Desert Sands

Chapter 1: Into the Sands...

_**A.N: XxxX = flashback, IiiiI=time pasting in flashback, WwwW =time past**_

The blades of a Black Hawk helicopter could be heard over the desert sands. Normally a helicopter wouldn't be this full of soldiers, but it was late and no one wanted to be out in the sand at night when temperatures fell.

Over the loud ruckus in the cabin of the helicopter, Alfred looked down at the sand dunes that were slowly crawling across the desert. Occasionally one would see an old empty village, that may have once been inhabited by the ancestors of someone now wealthy from the sale of oil and natural gas. Sometimes there would be a string of telephone poles that would start for no reason, and then continue for a few miles before disappearing into the sands.

"Hey Hero! What's got your attention so hard?" yelled Blot across the helicopter's cabin.

Blot's real name was Martin Foster and reminded Alfred of his younger brother. Blot got his nickname from the lightning blot tattoo on his left shoulder and the metal screws in his left leg that he had gotten from as childhood accident.

Alfred one the other hand got his nicknames "Hero" for his eagerness to run head first into battle. Often he would run across the battle site to the aid of a fallen comrade. There was even a few times when Alfred used himself to draw attacks from the enemies, and somehow not get hit once by a bullet. Because of these action some people started joking that he was a superhero and overtime the nickname "Hero" stuck. In no time, he rose to the rank of Captain (CPT) and was put in charge of a squad of soldiers

Pulling out of his daze Alfred answered. "Just thinking."

"Why are you doing that, Hero?" Asked Blot.

"At least he can use his brain. When was the last you filled out your own report?" Commented a solider from somewhere in the cabin.

"That reminds me. Hey Berlin! What would it take to get you to do my paperwork again?" Blot asked the man who was sitting beside him.

Berlin's real name was Ludwig Beilschmidt. Ludwig was a tall, around six foot, muscular man, with sleek blond hair and blue eyes. He was the only non-American born member of Alfred's squad, for he came from the country of Germany. Why the German had joined the United States military had never be answered, for the man seemed to keep to himself. On the other hand Alfred remember well the first day he had met the Second Lieutenant (2LT).

XxxX

It was one of the days in the desert, before he had reach the rank of CPT, that Alfred often wonder if he threw a marshmallow though the air if it would hit the ground roasted, when he was called to his boss's office.

Walking across the army base, Alfred soon arrived at the temporary offices that was commonplace though the area. The tin box that was current the office might have been white at one time, but after being exposed to the desert element one could not tell. Alfred only stood there for a moment before he knocked on the door.

"Come in." the Colonel (COL) answered from inside the tin office.

Opening the metal sand blasted door, Alfred was greeted by the site of not only of the COL but also a blond man, who had turned his head in order to look at who had just entered the building. At first glance of the blond man, Alfred could tell that he wasn't from American, there was just something about his looks that made Alfred think European.

"First Lieutenant(1LT) Jones. Glad you could make it over so quickly. I would like you to meet 2LT Beilschmidt" Said the COL as he motioned to the blond that was rising to his feet. "and starting today he will be part of your squad. I hope you can get along with him just fine as you do the rest of your group. Now if you don't mind I have a meeting across the base. Oh do feel free to show him around."

And with that the Colonel left the office, leaving the two men in his office.

"So.. I'm 1LT Alfred Jones and I guess I will be your new commanding officer." Alfred said as he extended out his hand.

"I know." 2LT Beilschmidt replied.

"What?"

"I did some resource before I was transferred here. Your file says that you have risen though the ranks due to your actions on the field. Many commanding offices say that you will make Captain in no time. Also former soldiers, that have work under you, often refer to you as 'Hero' because of these actions."

"Wow!" Alfred slowly withdrawal his hand and stuffed it into one of his uniforms pockets. "You are showing me how uninformed I am, 2LT ..."

"Ludwig." answered the German

"What?"

"You can call me Ludwig. Anyway, I just like to be prepared before entering any situation."

"Cool! Sounds like you are going to be a great contribution to my team, Ludwig."

"Thank you, 1Lt Jones...

"No problem. You can call me Alfred, if you want too. Anyway have you been to The Whole-N- The Wall?

"No."

"Then let me show you around." Alfred spoke as he opened the office door.

IiiI

The Whole-N-The Wall was a hot spot in the nearby town, that many of the soldiers went during their downtime. The club served drinks and food, supplied by the army base, and was run by one of the locals that many soldiers called Ram. Ram was an old man who had a beard that remind people of a Ram and could bud heads with anyone. Cross him at your own risk.

It was already dark when Alfred arrived at The Whole-N- The Wall with Ludwig. He would have liked to arrived sooner, but Ludwig had questions about some of the buildings on the base. Not wanting to be rude Alfred tried to answer to the best of his abilities, which he found Ludwig writing down in a notebook. Alfred could definitely say that he was thorough.

Opening the doors to the club, Alfred was greeted by the sight of Blot and a few of the other soldiers from not only his squad, but some of the other groups. Seeing so many familiar faces made Alfred happy.

"If you want you can join your friends. You can introduce me tomorrow when we are on duty." Ludwig said when he saw the smile on Alfred's face.

"You're sure? I don't mind if you join me." responded Alfred to Ludwig's statement.

'"Yea I am sure. I mean no offence but I would like sometime alone to myself."

"Okay, if you say so."

And with that Ludwig took a seat at the bar and Alfred joined Blot at his table.

Things seemed seem to be going good at the bar for once. Alfred was able to have a drink or two and enjoy around of poker, in which he won about 50 dollars. Ludwig, on the other hand, spent the time sitting at the bar, with his back to everyone, enjoy the few drinks he had purchased. Yes, all was going well until Alfred noticed Tartrap was standing in the back of the club.

Tartrap was former gangster from Los Angeles and man did he have an attitude. He was only in the military so he could get out of jail time or so he said. What really made others dislike him was how he challenge other soldiers, even higher ranking ones. Alfred, Blot and a few other knew it be a matter of time before he get kicked out of the service. And from the look on his face Tartrap was about to take on Ludwig.

Walking up to the bar, Tartrap took a seat next to the German. He sat there for a few minutes before he started talking.

"So what is a foreigner doing in a place like this?" asked Tartrap.

Ludwig decide to ignore the man. Getting into a fight was not something that the German wanted to do on his first night signed to a new base.

"Is your green card expired? And is that why you're in this place?"

Again Ludwig didn't answer.

"Oh! I know you want action, but could get back home due to Germany not wanting to fight."

Noticing that Ludwig hadn't even give him a glance, Tartrap decide to pull out the dirty remarks.

"I bet that the real reason is you want to kill someone. You want to torture someone, make blood run, hear people scream, just like the Nazi sold..." Suddenly, Ludwig's right hand shot out. He grabbed the back of Tartrap's head and slammed his face down hard into the bar counter. The force of Ludwig's movement knocked out Tartrap causing him to fall out of his seat and onto the floor.

Now noticing that the club had fallen silent, Ludwig turn around to look at the other customers in the place. "Don't worry about me. Carry on." In which everyone did.

After a few minutes, a few soldiers moved Tartrap out from the front of the bar and placed him into a chair in the back of the club. This was only so the bar could be access easier.

"Man! Talk about tough! I can't believe he did that to Tartrap. I have been wanting to see that happen for sometime." Said Blot looking at Ludwig.

"Yea and on top of that he is part of our squad." replied Alfred.

"No way! I got to talk to him!" and with that Blot got up from the table an walked across the club to the German.

Alfred was not sure how the conversation between Ludwig and Blot went, but soon Blot had given Ludwig the nickname Berlin

XxxX

"I told you it was a one time deal, Blot." Berlin answered.

"Please Berlin. I got a game of cards with Mouse when we get back. I need to win back the hundred dollars I lost last time I played her. Pretty please" begged Blot.

"Okay, but only if you can get my those books I want from . On top of that you are doing your next report by yourself." answered Berlin. Even Ludwig knew that one couldn't adhere minutely to regulations that had been compiled by desk jockeys.

"Thank you! And don't worry I'll have those books on order as soon as we get back to base."

"Just make sure to hold both ends of the deal, Blot and we shouldn't have any problems."

Then for some reason, the helicopter took a sharp right turn. This cause several soldiers hit the side of the cabin. Another jerk threw a few more to the floor of the copter's cabin.

"Attention passengers: Please return to your seats and buckle in. We have hit a situation." said the Black Hawk's pilot.

"What is going on?" yelled a female voice in the cabin as she and the other soldiers strapped themselves into their seats.

"I don't know." yelled Alfred over the roar of the helicopter.

Suddenly, the whole helicopter shuddered, followed a loud and intense snapping sound. A wave of fire flooded the cabin quickly and briefly, just long enough for Alfred to notice it. The last think he remembered seeing, though the window, was the desert sand rising up to the helicopter before he pasted out.

_**Military terms:**_

_**Squad: a small military unit led by a non-commissioned officer. In most armies a squad consists of eight to fourteen soldiers.**_

_**Captain: the military rank after First Lieutenant but before Major. Often abbreviated as CPT and is the pay grade of O-3. The insignia for CPT is two silver bars.**_

_**Second Lieutenant: the military rank after Sergeant Major of the Army but before First Lieutenant. Often abbreviated as 2LT and is the pay grade of O-1. The insignia for 2LT is a gold colored bar.**_

_**Colonel: the military rank after Lieutenant Colonel but before Brigadier General. Often abbreviated COL and is the pay grade of O-6. The insignia for COL is a sliver eagle holding arrows in one claw and wheat in the other**_

_**I do apologize if I got or missed used military rank wrong.**_

_**A "Green Card" is need in order to join the U.S. military. Tartrap is misinformed about "Green Cards" though. A "Green Card" must have sufficient time remaining on it to be valid during the entire term on enlistment. While non-citizens may enlist in the U.S. Military, they are not allowed to reenlist (stay in beyond their first term of service), unless they first become U.S. Citizens. However, there are accelerated citizenship procedures for non-citizens on active duty. From Ludwig's rank it is most likely that he is already an American citizen, so he wouldn't already be needing a "Green Card."**_

_**Nicknames:**_

_**Hero: Alfred**_

_**Blot: Martin- friend/squad member of Alfred**_

_**Berlin: Ludwig**_

_**Tartrap: former gangster from Los Angeles**_

_**Mouse: unknown at time**_


	3. Ch 2: Sands of the Past

Dark Death in the Distant Desert Sands

Chapter 2: Sands of the Past..

_**A.N: XxxX = flashback, IiiiI=time pasting in flashback, WwwW =time past**_

When Alfred woke up to the sands shifting underneath his weight, he discovered something black and heavy pressing down on him. Staring at the object for a few minutes, Alfred decided that his contacts must have slipped, when he couldn't make out the white symbols on it.

Finally tired of the object laying on him, Alfred tried to shove it off. It was heavier than he thought and felt like it was made of metal. This time giving it a harder push, Alfred was able to shift it a little. The motion of him pushing the slab of metal must have attracted someone because he heard the sound of boots on sand.

"Can you hear me?" called the voice that was slightly being muffled by the black object. "Try pushing again and I will pull from my side. Maybe together we can get it off you."

Deciding to trust the voice, Alfred pushed once again on the metal slab. With the help of the other person, he was able to lift the black metal object off himself.

Blinking a few times, so his eyes could get use to the desert sun, Alfred was greeted by the site of Ludwig standing over him. Looking around the man noticed that both of them were standing in what happen to be the remains of the Black Hawk Helicopter, that they were riding in just hours earlier. In fact, it turned at the chunk of metal that was on top of him was part of one of the copter's door.

"Alfred! Are you okay? Nothing broken?" Asked the German as he kneeled down, beside Alfred.

Glancing at the man, Alfred noticed that Berlin's ACU ( Army Combat Uniform) was sliced in many places the most noticeable tears were his pants, torn at the knee on the left leg, and that the jacket's right sleeve had been cut off at the elbow. On top of that large bruise was forming on the side of his neck and a cut was on his left ear. The 2Lt (Second Lieutenant) looked like he had gone though hell.

Then again he didn't look so much better when he glanced down at himself. His uniform was just as badly trashed. His jacket was burnt beyond use, and both of the knees of his paints had been sliced opened. The back of his hands were cut opened, but not deep enough for stitches, it hurt to move his left arm which was covered in bruises, and the toes on his right foot hurt when he wiggled them.

"Can you stand?" asked Berlin after he finish wrapping both of Alfred's hands.

"Let me put on my glasses first." Said Alfred as he removed his contacts from his eyes. "The crash must have messed with my contacts, because I can't seem to focus on anything. Now where did I place them?" Feeling around in the pockets of his ACU pants, Alfred pulled out an eyeglass case. Opening up the case, Alfred pulled out his glasses and put them on. "Much better."

"Want to try standing now, Hero?" asked Berlin, who had return to his feet when Alfred was searching for his glasses.

"Sure thing, Ludwig." Said Hero as he slow pushed off the sandy ground and stood up on his own two feet.

"Can anyone hear me ? Please answer? I am need help! Please! I am scared!" called out a voice suddenly from some where within the wreckage.

"We can hear you! Keep talking and we will find you!" yelled Berlin as he looked around the ruins of the helicopter.

"Thank God! I was afraid that I was the only one that survived" Said the voice from behind Hero and Berlin.

Turning around the two men noticed a large pile of debris behind them.

"_Oh mien Gott! Jemand unter, die gefangen! _(Oh my God! Someone is trapped under that!) exclaimed Ludwig, not noticing that he had switched to his native tongue.

Both men ran to the pile of helicopter parts and started to shift and move the pieces. As Alfred and Ludwig worked at moving parts Alfred could have sworn that they picked up part of the tail rotor, the tail boom and what might have been part of one of the landing skids. After moving all the small copter parts, both of them came a large chunk of metal.

"Hey can you hear us?" Called out Hero.

"Yes. It sounds like you are on the other side of this metal." answered the voice.

"Just hang on. We will get you out in a few." said Alfred "Okay Berlin take one side and I'll take the other."

Walking to one side, Alfred grabbed the side, as Ludwig walked to the other side and grabbed the side.

"Ok on the count of three." Said Ludwig. "One, two, Three!"

Both men pulled as hard as they could on the metal and were able to flip the metal off the person

"Thank you!" said the owner of the voice as she crawled out from under the remanding wreckage. She was followed out by another person.

"Mouse!" Exclaimed Berlin.

"Blot!" Alfred exclaimed when he saw the face of the other person. "Why didn't you also call out. I thought you might be dead?"

Blot, who was still on his knees, looked up at Hero, before moving one of his hands to his throat. Both of sides of his throat were badly bruised and swollen. This caused the man to lose his ability to talk.

"Hold on, Blot! I can help you with that. " said Berlin as he dropped to his knee, but Blot shook his head and pointed at Mouse.

Glance at Mouse, who was still sitting in the sand, Ludwig saw that she had her right hand pressed into her left side. Blood was slow leaking from in between her fingers.

"Mouse! Why didn't you say something!" Berlin said, with slight panic in his voice, as he tear Mouse's ACU jacket off of her.

"Please Don't!" Cried Mouse as she tried to push the German off herself.

"Mouse, you're bleeding! I need to stop it or you can die!' explained Berlin, but that didn't seem to stop Mouse from kicking and screaming at the man. "Blot! Hero! Give me a hand. I need your help for I'll never patched Mouse up!"

See how hard Mouse was fighting Ludwig, Alfred and Martin went to help Berlin. Blot pinned down Mouse's legs and Alfred grabbed the woman's arms.

"Calm down Mouse! Ludwig is only trying to help." Said Alfred as Mouse wailed. "What's go you so scared?"

Now that Mouse was 'under' control, Ludwig proceed to cut open the tan shirt she was wearing. What surprised him was not the cut, even though it looked pretty nasty, but the shape of Mouse's chest. _"Was?(_What?) You are you?...Never mind I got more important thing to worry about." Said Berlin as he looked at Mouse's face for a moment.

Glancing back at the wounds, Ludwig saw that it was a long cut going across the left side of Mouse's stomach. It was deep enough that 'he' was going to need something more than a bandage.

Blot gave Berlin a worried look before Alfred spoke what was on both of their minds. "Is umm.. Mouse going to be okay?'

"Yes, but 'he' is going to need stitches." Answered Berlin as he pulled a needle and some thread from his first aid kit.

"Don't you got anything for the pain?" asked Mouse with a painful tone.

"Sorry but no. I all I have is aspirin and that will not help with what I am about to do. I am sorry Mouse, but this is going to hurt." Said Berlin as brought the needle to the wounds.

WwwW

"Okay that should do it." Said Berlin as finished wrapping gauze around Mouse's wound and wiped his hands on a handkerchief he pulled out of one of his pockets.

"Thank you, Ludwig." said Mouse as he? she? sat up, trying not to flinched at the pain from the wound. "I'm sorry that fought you."

"It's okay, but we will talk about more of that later. As of now I suggest we see what we can find in supplies. I for one don't want to stay here because we don't know what brought down the helicopter." commented Berlin.

"I agree." said Alfred as Blot only could nod. "Let's see what we can find."

"No Mouse you should just rest. To much movement so soon might reopen the wound." Commented Ludwig when he saw Mouse try to get to his? her? feet. "Just stay here."

"If you say so." responded Mouse as he? she? sat back down.

With that Alfred, Ludwig, and Martin began to search the helicopter wreckage. As they searched Alfred came across more medical supplies. this brought a question to his mind.

"Hey Berlin." Hero called out

"Yes?" answered Berlin

"If it is not too much to ask, but I was wondering where you got your medical knowledge from. I know that you are not an army medic, because I don't think that they would have signed you to my squad."

"Well, my father was a doctor, and liked helping people. He taught me a lot about treating people. At first he wanted my brother and I to join him in his practice, but was very supportive of me when he found out that I wanted to take a different path."

"Sounds like a great guy. What happen to him?"

"I don't want to talk about it now."

Noticing the sad tone in the 2LT's voice, Alfred decided to drop the subject. There was no need to dig into his 2LT's past now.

"Hey, I found four hydration packs that are almost full." Said Ludwig as he pick up them up. "One for each of us, plus I have found a few canteens. Did you find anything?"

"Well, I have found a few MREs (Meals Ready to Eat). Maybe we can go though and pick out the ones that don't require too much water." Answered Hero. "I wonder if Blot found anything."

"Let's go see." replied Berlin as he headed back to where Mouse was sitting.

When they arrive, Blot was going though the damage helicopter medical kit. Mouse was helping him see what they still could use and what was useless. When Blot notice that Berlin and Hero had join them, he held up an ice pack.

"Good idea, Blot. That should help with the swelling in your throat." Berlin answered to Blot's unspoken question. After hearing this Blot motioned, with his hands, to the wreckage around them.

"I don't understand, Blot."

"I think he is trying to bring to attention that this is only half of the copter." spoke Mouse. "I wonder what happened to the rest of it."

"I believe both of you are right. We were sitting in the end of the cabin when the Black Hawk went down." Hero commented. "

"And if that is true then maybe there are other survivors in the other part. I hope that they are okay." replied Berlin.

Pulling a compass out of one of his ACU pants pockets, Blot glance at it before pointing a direction.

"That's right. We were traveling west, before the helicopter started having trouble. So the rest of the copter must be west of here. Plus the base it also in the same direction." Hero spoke as he looked in the direction Blot had pointed.

"Then I suggest we get moving. I for one don't want to be here much longer. The crash most likely didn't go unnoticed and I don't want to met any unfriendlys." Berlin commented as he handed one hydration pack each to the others. "Let's go though what we have found. "

"Do you think the base will send a search party for us?" asked Mouse.

WwwW

The group of soldiers had been walking though the desert for a few hours, heading West. The hope was that as they headed in that direction maybe they would come across the rest of the helicopter or other survivors. Maybe if fate was on their site, the rescue party would spot them. Alfred, on the other hand, was thinking about the shower he was going to have to take, when he got back to the base. He was pretty sure that all the sand he had on himself was going to clog the drain.

Alfred was pulled from his random thinking when he heard Berlin spoke. "I am pretty sure that the other are also wondering what is your story Mouse. Why were you hiding that you are male?"

"Well I... I'm not sure about what to say... I." stutter Mouse.

"Calm down Mouse." said Hero as he rested his hand on his? her? shoulder. " I have an idea. Why don't the rest of use share are pasts so Mouse can get umm...'his' ideas together. It appears that 'his' story is very complex."

Hearing this Blot raised an eyebrow as he looked at Alfred.

"Sorry Blot. I guess you can share when your throat is better. Anyway is it okay if I go first?"

"I guess so." Answered Berlin.

XxxX

Alfred and Matthew had been at the orphanage since their whole life, almost since birth. They were abandoned on the doorstep as newborns with no trace of who their parents were. Social workers did try to track them, but their was no hospital record anywhere of their birth. So they were given first names and a random lost name by one of the orphanage caretakers and put up for adoption. That was were problems began to raise.

Being twins, up for adoption, at an orphanage always cause problems. Many people would just glance over them because the couple only wanted one child. Very rarely would there would be a set of parents that wanted two. And on top of that they always want babies. What loved-up couple wanted to waste their time with a problem child yet alone two.

It wasn't as Alfred was a trouble maker. Sure he got into more fights and was louder than his quite brother, Matthew. Beside he couldn't but want to help those who were being picked on my the bigger children. All he waned was to be a hero.

Matthew, on the other hand, was clam, shy, sensitive and hated fighting and a very well behaved child. He would often be found reading or playing quietly. He might have been bullied if it wasn't for Alfred.

When the two of them turned five, they were moved from the nursery and into the main building to live with the older children. The day that happened it had become clear that the twins chances of adoption had become slim and the next thing to look forward was to being age of a legal adult. Alfred always had a gut feeling that this was the only way Matthew and him were ever going to leave the orphanage.

That was until that one day, when he got a call from his twin brother.

Alfred was on the orphanage's soccer field coaching a few of the younger orphans. Older orphans often ended up teaching your children how to play sport due to the lack of state or government funds.

"Much better than the last time, Peter." Alfred look at the younger boy as he passed him the ball. "Try again."

Peter kicked the ball again. The force of his kick sent the ball shooting the field, in which Alfred watched until he noticed one of the social workers walking towards him.

"Alfred, I have some news concerning your brother." when the worker arrived by the blond orphan.

"Something was happened to Matthew! Don't worry brother I'm coming!" Shouted Alfred as he took off to the main building of the orphanage.

The social worker tried to say something to the young teen but it was lost in his panic.

When Alfred arrived at the orphanage, he found Matthew in their shared bedroom. His brother was sitting on his bed, with a folder resting in his lap, a clam look was on his face.

"Matthew! What is going on? When the social worker came to me, I thought that something had happened." spoke Alfred as he sat down by his brother, on the bed, and pulled him into a hug. He may not always acted like it, but he cared a lot for his brother. If it meant going to the end of the Earth to help Matthew then Alfred would.

"Something has happened, Alfred." said Matthew as he handed his brother the folder. "I have been chosen to be adopted."

"What! That's great!"

"But Alfred, they have only chosen me. I don't want to leave you."

"Matthew don't you see how lucky you are. Most children our age normally get picked, everyone only wants babies."

"Still I don't want to leave you"

"Is the adoption final yet?"

"No?" question Matthew.

"Then why don't I come along on the family trips. Maybe we could get your new parents to see that I'm a great kid also. After they find this out then later they can also adopt me."

IiiiI

A few family trips and meetings, Matthew and Alfred were pretty sure that things were going according their plan. Matthew's new parents, The Williams, seemed to be warming up to Alfred. Both of the twins look forward to when they both would have a home.

When the day came, that Matthew had to leave for his new home, both of the boys swore that they keeping trying to get back together. Sadly things didn't work out.

A few months after the finalization of Matthew's adoption, Alfred decide to stop by Matthew's home. He had been there a few times already. The Williams never showed any dislike of Alfred's visited.

Alfred was looking very forward to this visit, that was until he saw the house. What once was the warm and inviting home of The Williams was not a dark and empty building.

After glancing around, to make sure that he had the right place, Alfred called the police. Unfortunately after the police searched that place and couldn't find any reason for the sudden disappearance of the family.

XxxX

"So what happened to Matthew?" Mouse asked as he? she? turned to look at Alfred that was holding the rear of their traveling squad.

"I have never found out. I have hired private investigators to search for him, but they have turned up empty handed." answered Alfred.

"How did you pay for them? I heard that private eyes can be expensive ."

"I got some money from an ex-con that thought that I might have been his son. He left it in his will and since the dude had no other known family, the court decided that I could use it more."

"I see."

"I later joined the army, so maybe I could be the hero that I couldn't be for Matthew."

"So that is why you act like you do in the field?" Asked Berlin

"Yes."

"Well compared to that," spoke Ludwig, "my story isn't as sad..."

XxxX

Ludwig Beilschmidt lived in Berlin, Germany with his older brother, Gilbert, and father , Aldrich. Aldrich was one of the many doctors that ran his practice in the capital city. He had taught both of his in the ways of medical treatment and was hoping that they would follow in his footsteps until Ludwig declared that he wanted to major in a different field.

For Ludwig, he was never to fond of medical practice. It wasn't that he was afraid of blood or disliked help people. He just didn't like the idea of someone's fate being trusted to his hands. So when he saw that he had a talent in the field of history, he took it and moved to London, England to pursue study as a historian and a history professor.

At first Ludwig's father wasn't to happy about his son's different career choice, but after a visit to Ludwig's college and see how excited and happy his son was, Aldrich grew supportive of his choice.

It was Ludwig's third year of college, when it happened.

Aldrich and Gilbert had finally got sometime off from their medical practice in Germany, and had decide to visit Ludwig during their holiday. Their plans were to have Ludwig show them around the city and up all that history education to work. The three were going to met at Ludwig's college and start the tour after Ludwig finished turning his class project.

Ludwig had just handed his project, when one of his fellow classmates ran into the room.

"You got to see this! It's on every channel." said the student as he turn on the classroom TV.

TV turn on to a news report showing the outside of the London Underground as rescue team entered the tunnels to search for survivors . When Ludwig saw this, his face paled. His family was supposed to be on that train. Running out of the college, Ludwig headed into the city.

IiiiI

It was late that night, before Ludwig found anyone that could help him. Sadly the doctor could only show him the bodies that was once his brother and father. See the angst in the German's face, the doctor decided to leave him alone for a few minutes. Looking at them again Ludwig knew what he was going to do.

XxxX

"Shortly after their funeral. I join the US army. I wanted to make sure that no one else would suffer the same as I." Said Ludwig looking down at the desert sands.

"How can you say that your story isn't as sad. I was devastated with Matthew disappeared. You lost your whole family in one day! Dude you are a strong person not break down because of that." responded Hero after hearing Berlin's story.

"Yes Hero is right, but you can't always live in the past. Your father and brother would have wanted you to be happy." commented Mouse, which Blot nodded in agreement.

"True, but it is too late." answered Ludwig.

"It's never to late, my friend." responded Hero.

A pause of silence filled the air after the band of soldier heard Hero's comment. They continue walking across the sands for a bit before Mouse spoke up. "I guess it is my turn. On my paperwork the name that I put down is Romano Veneziano, but that is not my real name..."

XxxX

Mouse's real names was Feliciano Vargas and was one of two heirs to the Vargas Mafia in the lower east section of New York.

To tell the truth Feliciano lived a very protected life. Never once did he questioned his grandfather, Julius Vargas, who was. Often he would see his grandfather, dad, and 'uncles' bring in people, that he never see leaving, collect large quantities of money, and the transport of masses of strange items. It wasn't until he had almost graduated from the private school that he attended that Feliciano realized something was up. When Feliciano approached his grandfather about this, he was taken aside and explained to about the family business that he one day would run.

Sadly, that wasn't Feliciano wanted. All the Italian-American wanted was to find true love and maybe start a family. It may be a cheesy dream but it was his. It sad think was because of the family he was born to his dream might never come true.

"I don't know what to do, Vanel." Vanel was Feliciano's limo drivers. In away Feliciano felt that he was the only one he could speak his true feelings too. "I don't want to run the family business but if I tell Grandfather, he be destroyed. On top of that he would he be disappointed when he found out my true dream."

"You should at least try talking to him." spoke Vanel as he looked at Feliciano in the limo's rear-view mirror. "You could be surprised. Besides your family right."

"Your right Vanel. Thanks for listening." Said Feliciano as he exit the car. "You will be at the party to night? I hope to see you there."

"Don't worry I will be there."

IiiiI

It was the annual 'business' party. Julius Vargas had invited of his head associates to partake in the illegal gambling, drug usage, fencing, and prostitution. Because of this the Vargas mansion was full of activity. it seemed everyone was having fun.

Well everyone expect Feliciano. He was currently search his home from his grandfather. He finally had the gotten the courage to talk to him about his feeling for the family business.

When Feliciano found Julius, he was setting on one of the many sofas, charming two women that were setting if him.

Carefully approaching his grandfather, Feliciano asked. "Grandfather can I speak to you in private ? It's important."

"Why sure Feli!" answered Julius when he saw the look of distain on his grandson's face. "Excuse us ladies, my grandson needs me." And with that the man stood up from the sofa and lead his grandson to his hidden library.

Once the two entered the hidden library. Julius turned to face his grandson. "What's wrong Feli?"

"Well the think is..." All the courage he had suddenly flew out the window. Now he had no idea now how to tell his grandfather what was on his mind.

"Feliciano, please tell me what is on your mind."

Taking a deep breath, Feliciano grouped his thoughts . I don't want to be in the family business anymore."

"WHAT!?" shouted his grandfather.

"I I I want to pursue my own dreams" stuttered the young Italian-American. He had never seen his grandfather so angry.

"SO YOU ARE GOING TO TURN YOUR BACK ON FAMILY!"

"Grandfather..."

"AFTER ALL THE THINGS PEOPLE HAVE LOSS FOR YOU. YOU WANT TO JUST LEAVE! I DON'T KNOW YOU. LEAVE FELICINO BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I WILL REGRET!

Tears flowing from his face, Feliciano ran from the room, out of the mansion and down the street. He didn't stop until he had put some good distance between him and his family and had arrived at one of the many parks that was near his house. He stood there for a few minutes before deciding that he would sneak back into the mansion, grab a few personal things and some cash and then he would take the first flight out of the state.

When he arrived back at the mansion, he was greeted by cop cars, broken windows, the smell of gunpowder and blood, and sounds of pain.

IiiiI

Shortly after his arrival at the mansion, Feliciano was taken into police. The police told him that his family was hit by another large power mafia. They also told him that they got the lay of his home from his driver Vanel. Being the one survivor, the officers wanted to testify in court, which Feliciano quickly agreed.

XxxX

"So I testified in court and for my protection I was place in witness protection. It was my idea though to be placed in the military. I thought that the last place any one would look for me would be the army.

But when I join up, many of my fellow soldiers mistaken me for a woman. I just decide to add it to my new identity. No one would suspect that a woman was the man the mob was looking for." Said Feliciano.

"How that is some story! So do you call you by your real name or the name you were given by the government? " asked Hero. Who knew that such a story was behind Mouse.

"Well I prefer my nickname but when we are not around the other soldier I guess you can call me Feliciano.

"I hate to be rude Feliciano," said Berlin, "but it is getting dark. We need to find someplace to stay the night. I really don't want to be outside if a sandstorm should start."

Looking up the sand dune in front of him, Alfred notice that Blot was waving from the top of it.

"Hey guys, I think Blot has found something." Hero yelled over his shoulder as he ran up the sand dune.

When the three joined Blot, they notice a small set of ruins laying to the north of them.

"Good fine Blot. That will be great for tonight." responded Berlin by giving Blot a pat on the back. "Let's get going."

_**Nicknames:**_

_**Berlin: Ludwig**_

_**Hero: Alfred**_

_**Mouse: Feliciano**_

_**Blot: Martin- friend/squad member of Alfred**_

_**Military Terms:**_

_**Second Lieutenant: the military rank after Sergeant Major of the Army but before First Lieutenant. Often abbreviated as 2LT and is the pay grade of O-1. The insignia for 2LT is a gold colored bar.**_

_**ACU: Army Combat Uniform: the current combat uniform that has been worn by the U.S. army since the mid 2000s. It is the successor to the Battle Dress Uniform(BDU) and Desert Camouflage Uniform (DCU) worn from the 1980s, 1990s through the early 2000s. It features a number of design changes, as well as a different camouflage pattern from its predecessor. The ACU and its component materials are manufactured by the existing industrial infrastructure which produced the now-obsolete BDU. Official military-grade ACUs are made of 50% nylon and 50% cotton. All other blends are not official issue. **_

_**Tail rotor:**__** a smaller rotor mounted so that it rotates vertically or near-vertically at the end of the tail**_

_**Tail boom: the part of the helicopter that attaches the tail rotor to the main body of the helicopter**_

_**Landing ski: A tubular shape landing gear used by helicopters to save on weight and volume. Also landing skies don't pull up into the copter like they do in planes.**_

_**Squad: a small military unit led by a non-commissioned officer. In most armies a squad consists of eight to fourteen soldiers.**_

_**hydration packs: a large water canteen that one could wear like a backpack. **_

_**MREs: Meals Ready to Eat/ Meal, Ready-to Eat:**_ _**a self-contained, individual field ration in lightweight packaging bought by the United States military for its service members for use in combat or other field conditions where organized food facilities are not available. The MRE replaced the canned MCI, or Meal, Combat, Individual rations, in 1981 and is the intended successor to the lighter LRP ration developed by the United States Army for Special Forces and Ranger patrol units in Vietnam.**_


End file.
